This is a study to compare the effects of three different doses of two cholinergic medications (neostigmine and bethanechol) on colonic function in 28 healthy volunteers. The investigators intend evaluating colonic motor responses to neostigmine and bethanechol in severely constipated patients after these effects are determined in health volunteers.